Delight and Demise
by 4ever And Alwayz
Summary: My biggest fear was not that the man I loved was in the mob -or mafia, whichever you prefer- and was dangerous! No, I knew that Edward would never hurt me. My biggest fear was that he would get hurt." takes place in 1945, ExB? AH AU M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Mom!" my daughter, Isabella, yelled from the attic. She was looking for her high-school yearbooks to show her husband, Daniel. He had heard about her high-school boyfriend, Seth, and how he had proposed to Isabella. Now don't get me wrong, Daniel is not a jealous mess. He had thought it was funny and wanted to see the man who almost stole Isabella away from him. So my daughter was now searching through my attic, looking for those old books. I had advised her not to – I found that attic utterly disgusting – but she didn't want to listen, and now she's probably yelling for me because she saw a spider.

"What is it, honey?" I yelled back up. Knowing my daughter, if it wasn't some sort of bug, it was something stupid, and I was not going to stop baking my cake for something like an old clock that doesn't even work anymore.

"Can you come up here? I think you should see this," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Isabella Marie, I am not going to stop making my cake – your favorite by the way – just so I can look at some cloths you wore when you were two!" I answered.

"Mom," Isabella called back down. "It's Grandma's."

I stopped what I was doing once she said that. I put down the bowl and spoon and hurried up to the attic.

"What is it?" I asked my 31-year-old daughter. Isabella looked just like my mother. She had her heart-shaped face and chocolate brown hair. But she didn't have my mother's and my eyes. She had emerald eyes like my father. But that was the only thing she got from him, unlike me. Even though I had my mother's eyes, I had my father's odd bronze-colored hair and most of his features.

"It's her diary," Isabella said, handing me the old book. I took it with shaking hands. The year on the front was 1945. For some reason, this year was important. But I couldn't remember know why. "I found it in this old trunk," I heard Isabella say.

I nodded. "You're grandfather will want to see this."

"But Mom, won't …won't it just make him mad?" she asked. I gave a dry chuckle.

"Isabella, when it comes to your grandmother, Edward Cullen is never mad. He's loving and over protective. I saw it while I was growing up."

"Why is that, Mom?" I paused, thinking of an answer for this question.

"Sugar Lump," I said, using her old nickname, "I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 1: 1945

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

"Hey, Sugar, are you rationed?" I heard someone shout as I walked by. I ignored them and kept walking. I had to meet Alice for lunch at three, and it was already two-thirty. "Awe, honey, don't be a blue nose! I just want to chat."

_Keep walking, Bella, _I thought to myself.

"Sugar, why are you not answering?" I felt a tug on my arm and I was forced to turn and face the man who was delaying my lunch. "You're such a dill, and I ain't no flat tire. My name's Mike. What's yours?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Bella. It was a pleasure to met you, Mike, but if you were to excuse me, I'm meeting someone for lunch," I answered honestly. I checked my watch. Two thirty-five. I still had a little while to go before I reached the restaurant, and if "Mike" didn't leave me alone, I would never be able to met Alice in time.

Alice Brandon was my best friend, and always will be. I've known her since I was five, and we told each other everything. She was the most energetic person I've ever met, and she was an excellent ballerina. She was so graceful that it was heartbreaking. Unlike me. I tripped over almost anything, and the black heels that I was wearing did not help that fact at all.

"Aww, you don't want to hope in my new jalopy and head over to the Gin Mill? Ain't I keen?" Mike asked chuckling. I finally figured out why this man I barley new was hitting one me. He was drunk. I could smell it on his breath every time he talked. I'm surprised I didn't figure this out before. Why would anyone hit one me unless they were crazy or drunk? Or both?

It was an odd thing though. Now that I knew that Mike was drunk, the signs were a lot clearer. His words were slurred and his eyes were slightly blood-shot. Mike was not just drunk. He was plastered, and it was only – I checked my watch – two-forty in the afternoon. What amazed me even more was that he wanted to go to a Gin Mill and drink some more!

"Mike, that sounds swell, but I really have to go now. I'm running late, and I have to met my friend – "

"You're so pretty," Mike interrupted, putting his hands on my waist. Such an intimate gesture!

"Mike, I'm not really comfortable with this," I said, trying to pull his hands off my waist. It was no use. He was holding onto me like I was a life preserver. "Mike, I'm serious, let me go," I repeated, trying to make my voice sound more threatening.

"No," he replied, taking a step closer to me. My heart rate sped up. I didn't like this one bit.

"Mike," I practically begged. "Please stop – "

"You heard the lady, Newton. Scram," a voice said from behind me. Mike immediately froze then. He recognized the voice.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. That was rude of me," he said, letting go of my waist. He had seemed to snap out of his drunken state and now seemed scared. He turned around and hurried away, nodding to my savior when he pasted him.

"Thank you," I said to the man, finally looking at him. And boy was he a sight! He looked very spiffy in coffee colored pants and a matching over coat. Under the lapel of the coat was a stripped scarf. The top of the jacket was open, so I could see that the man had a blue collared shirt with a gold tie on.

If this man's clothes were nice, his physical features were wonderful. He had a nice square jaw and a straight nose. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He had on an adorable crooked smile and I noticed that he had perfect teeth. This man was about six-foot-one, and even through his thick coat, I could tell he had a perfectly toned body. But what really caught my attention was the man's strange, penny-colored hair. It looked as if he had just run his hand through it, and it looked extremely soft. This man was no man. He was a God. He was Adonis in the flesh. I was dumbstruck.

"It was no problem. Mike Newton is a drunk Drugstore Cowboy who's rude and pushy. It was my pleasure to help out such a lovely lady. My name is Edward Cullen, by the way," the man – Edward - said. His voice was as smooth as and soft as velvet. This man I barley knew was dazzling me by just talking to me. No, by just looking at me!

"Bella Swan," I replied.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella Swan," he said as he walked away. I was still amazed by the reaction I had when he said my name. It sent shivers down my spine and beautifies danced in my stomach.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said, a second too late. He was already gone.

**DelighAndDemise**

"Isabella Marie Swan, where have you been? You're late," Alice said as I walked in to the restaurant. I looked at my watch. Three-o-five. I was five minutes late and Alice was already on my case.

"By five minutes, Alice," I said with a chuckle.

"Wait!" Alice yelled when I was about to sit down. My knees were bent and my bottom was almost in the chair. It was a ridiculous position to be in, so I stood back up.

"What is it?" I asked, confused by her behavior.

"Let me see what you're wearing," she ordered. I rolled my eyes and obliged. I stuck my arms out, making a T, and spun on the spot, waiting while Alice judge my outfit. I was wearing a very comfortable black velvet dress, a long black jacket, black heels, and to add some color, I added a green beret. It was winter, and my first priority was not to look cute, but to dress warmly. When she was done judging my outfit, she let me sit down. She had ordered me a Coca-Cola, so I took a sip.

"So, Alice how's Jasper?" I asked. Jasper was her boyfriend, who she absolutely adored. They were perfect for each other, but I couldn't help thinking that something was a little off with Jasper…

"Of, he's good. He's taking me out to see a movie on Tuesday. What's that new one called? With Gene Tierney and Cornel Wilde?" she asked.

"Oh! Um…_Leave Her to Heaven_?"

"Yeah! That's the one! It's supposed to be really good."

"Alice, you are so lucky, I haven't had seen a movie in forever. You'll have to tell me how it is!" I told her.

"Well, if you want to find out, go get a date! Why do you never date?" she asked. Alice always thought I needed a boyfriend. But I was perfectly happy without one and I was so busy with school that I just didn't have time to date.

"Because I don't want to. But speaking of men, when I was walking here I met the most handsome man in the world!" I said.

"Is this why you were late? You were looking at some man?"

"No, but he was part of the reason why I was late," I answered her.

"Why? You have to tell me!" She excitedly said.

"Ok. So I was walking here, it was about two-thirty. I passed this man – "

"Is this the guy?" Alice interrupted.

"No. Now let me finish. Anyway, I passed this man who then started to hit on me. He was drunk, and he was asking if I wanted to go to the Gin Mill with him. It was disgusting! So, I'm trying to tell him that I have to leave when this gorgeous man tells the drunken man to leave me alone. Well I guess the drunken man didn't like the gorgeous man very much, or was afraid of him or something, because he apologized and left as soon as he heard the gorgeous man's voice. It was amazing!"

"Wow! All the good stuff happens to you. This is definitely love at first sight!" Alice said, her hand holding her heart.

"Oh, now stop. I'll probably never see ether of those men again," I admitted.

"Well, did you at least get the cute one's name?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. Edward Cullen." Alice frozen once she heard the name, and quickly changed the subject. I couldn't help but notice how this was the same reaction Jasper had whenever I asked about his line of work.

* * *

**AN:** Hey! Callie here! Hope you guys liked it!!

To find out what some of the slang terms mean, go to my website. The link is on my profile

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 2: 1945

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

_I was in a forest. A white light lit half of the forest. I couldn't see if anyone was there, but I could hear voices._

_"Come over here, Bella. It's safe."_

_"Do you want to die? If you come to us, you'll be able to live a long and happy life."_

_The other side of the forest was pitch black except for one thing. The only bit of light on this half of the forest was a pair of bright emerald eyes. They were extremely familiar, and I knew exactly whose eyes they were. They were the eyes of Edward Cullen._

_I was standing in between the two sides, right in the middle, and I was spilt just like the eerie forest I was standing in. I could clearly see the left half of my body, but I could only make out a faint out line of the body parts on my right side. I tried to move my right hand to the left side of me, but I couldn't._

_"Bella, don't be a Dumb Dora. Come to us. It's safer here," the voices said._

_The wind started to blow. I shivered. I didn't have a coat on._

_"It's warm over here in the light. You won't need a coat."_

_My heart rate sped up. What side should I chose? The light side – with the voices – seemed comfortable and safe. But the dark side… Edward's eyes were much more convincing then the voices. I couldn't look away from them. They were so captivating._

_"My name's Edward Cullen, by the way." I tore my eyes away from Edward's and looked straight ahead, towards the voice. The voice that has been haunting me for what felt like forever. It was not really him, but it was enough for me. It was the time I had first met Edward. The scene was being played out before my eyes like a movie. I stared at the perfection named Edward. I watched as the wind tangled his hair even more then the unruly mess it already was. "It was nice to meet you, Bella Swan." I watched his lips move as he spoke. And because I was so amazed by seeing him again, that I didn't even notice how he walked farther and farther away from me._

_The memory stopped playing and a voice – that wasn't from the lighter half of the forest – started to speak. "He will walk away from you every time, Bella."_

_ "No!" I screamed. But it was drowned out by a laughing. A cold laugh that sent shivers down my spine. "No! Edward! Come back! Please! Edward!" The laughter grew louder. "NO! Edward!"_

"NO!" I shouted, sitting up in my bed. My bed? I looked around and saw that I was in my bed, not some creepy forest. But to be sure, I looked at my hands. They looked just like each other, like hands were supposed to look.

This was getting ridicules! It has been one week since I meet him. Only one week, and I was having strange dreams about him, and I haven't even seen him since we had met. I looked at my nightstand. Five after seven. Time to get up. I bathed, made my bed, and got dressed in thirty minutes and after I was done, I headed own to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Since I was still in school, I lived with my father, Charlie. He was the police chief here in Seattle, so between my classes and his job, I didn't see him a whole lot. But when I did, he was normally reading about some game in the paper or listing to one on the radio. I walked to the icebox to get some milk when I saw a piece of paper taped to the front of the icebox.

_Bella,_

_We just got a new detective. I had to go in early and show him around._

_Stay safe,_

_Charlie_

After I was done reading the note, I stuck back to the icebox and was about to open the door when the phone rang.

_Who could be calling so early?_ I wondered as I went to get the telephone. It was most likely a telemarketer calling about some "amazing new product," or Charlie to make sure I had gotten his note.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Oh good, Bella, you're up." I was right – it was my father. "Did you get my note?"

"Yes, Dad. You didn't need to call."

"Well, I just feel bad. I'm always gone, and I know I'm not the most fun person in the world when I'm home."

"Dad, it's alright. There's no need to apologize."

"No, I'm a big fuddy-duddy and I know it, Bella." I laughed at his words. This was the first time I had ever heard Charlie say something like that. "Do you have any classes today," he asked.

"Nope," I replied. "None at all."

"So what are you going to do all day? Ah, Bella, you're not just going to sit at home all day, are you?"

"No, Dad," I assured him. "I was going to do some homework, and at noon, Alice and I were going to go to the ice cream parlor, and maybe get a chocolate soda."

"That's good, Bells. Well I – ah horsefeathers! Quil, what are you doing?" my father yelled at one of the officers.

"Dad, what's going on?" I chuckled.

"Quil's… well he's playing with a gun. I have to go Bells," Charlie said.

"That's fine, Dad. See you tonight."

"Alright Bella. Quil! What is wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head as a child? Why would you –"

"Bye, Dad," I interrupted, hanging up the phone. I turned away from the phone to fix my breakfast, chuckling at the officer and my father's reaction. But before I could even take a step, the phone rang again.

"Dad, Quil playing with a gun is much more important then my plans for today," I said when I answered the phone, rolling my eyes.

"Bella, it's Alice I called to talk about today. Instead of getting ice cream, can we go shopping? Or to a movie? You aid that you haven't been to one in a while," Alice quickly said like it was urgent.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't just going to change the plans at last minute without a good reason. I really wanted to get a chocolate soda.

"Well…um…Jasper and I went there last night, and… I want to do something else. You know, something different. Yeah, different," she said, tripping over her words.

"But you go shopping everyday and you're going to a movie on Tuesday. Let's just stick to the original plan," I replied.

"But I don't want to walk that far," she responded.

"It's two blocks from you're house," I said.

"Bella!" she whined.

"Okay, fine, we can get a taxi."

"But I don't have money for a taxi."

"Then I'll pay. I don't mind, Alice."

"Would you just quit being so stubborn! I don't want to go!" she shouted through the phone. I pursed my lips as I processed this.

"Fine," I said after a moment. "Fine then. I'll go by myself since my best friend is being stupid." And with that I hung up on her.

*Delight and Demise*

I was sitting on a bench outside the ice cream parlor, sipping a very tasty chocolate soda. By myself. After my conversation with Alice, I ate my breakfast and did my homework like I was planning on doing, but instead of the silence I would normally work to, I had the pleasure of hearing the phone ringing again and again. I knew it was Alice, but I ignored it. She was being unreasonable, and she's never yelled at me before. Yes, it may be somewhat childish for a twenty-one year-old collage student, but I didn't care. Alice had acted childish too by not giving me a real reason.

As I sipped my drink, I started to hum _As Time Goes By _by Rudy Vallee. It was one of my favorites. I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't notice a hand grab my elbow and drag me away from the bench. I was so startled that I dropped my drink.

"Excuse me! Who you think you are?" I asked, outraged, as I pulled my elbow free from the iron grip that was holding it. I noticed that it was a man who had grabbed me, and I took in a sharp breath when I saw the hair. It was messy, bronze hair. It was Edward's messy, bronze hair. He turn around to face me, his expression was worried and frightened.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here," he said urgently. _Just like Alice had been over the phone, _I added in my head.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well…uh… I can't tell you," he admitted. I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'm sorry, but I can't come with you," I replied, crossing my arms in defiance.

"Jeeze, really? You're going to be stubborn?" he asked, getting a little aggravated.

"Yes, really. I have I right to know why I have to leave with some stranger that I don't even know," I answered.

"Fine then," he said, narrowing his eyes and taking a step towards me. I hesitantly took a step back at his advance, but he just came closer, and before I knew what he was doing, before I could stop him, he picked me up bridal style and started walking.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Put me down this instant!" I started to wiggle, trying to free myself, but he just pulled me tighter to him. "Edward, if you don't put me down right now, I'll –" I began to say threateningly before some one interrupted me.

"Hey Cullen!" a deep voice – a male voice – said from a car that was driving by. "Fuck you!" The rude man then did something I never would have expected. He pulled out a gun and started shooting.

"Shit!" Edward cursed, pulling me to a bench and flipping it over, shielding us. He pulling out his own gun and shooting back at the car. I was stunned. What was happening? Why was the man shooting at Edward? Was Edward all right? Was he hurt?

I was sitting on my knees, my hands covering my head. I felt Edward reach out a pull me to him, protecting me. I grabbed his coat and buried my head in it. My breaths were coming out in little gasps. I didn't understand anything.

"Come out to play Cullen!" Another voice yelled out. I prayed that this person was also in a car. If they were on foot, the bench Edward was using as an armor wouldn't work anymore.

"Oh no," I heard Edward say. He put his gun down and pulled me closer to him. I felt my back touch the bottom of the bench, my legs bent behind me. I was sandwiched between Edward and the bench. "I'm sorry, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, pulling me closer still.

And that's when I heard it. The sound of a bomb going off. The second voice had thrown a grenade. And that grenade was thrown at the building right behind Edward.

I should have listened to Alice.

* * *

** AN:**

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I worked super hard on it because this is supposed to be Delight and Demise car accident.

**UPDATES:** I made banners for both of my stories. The White Houses one can be found on my website and on Polyvore, but the Delight and Demise one can only be found on Polyvore (for now). On my website, I put a Previews page. There is a White Houses Preview posted.

Again, hope you liked the chapter. Please review

Callie :D


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

"Dad?" I asked as I walked down the steps to the first floor., my mother's journal in hand. "Dad, where are you?"

"I'm in the living room with Esme and Edward, Nessie," he shouted back. I chuckled. My father - who was 86 years old - was playing with my grand kids (his great-grand kids). I don't know how he still had the energy.

As I entered to living room, I saw my father helping Esme and Edward build a city out of blocks.

"Planing on coming out of retirement to become an architect, Dad?" I asked, chuckling, as I leaned against the door frame.

"It's nice to know that kids today still play with building- blocks and not those electronic what-cha-ma-call its. A Z -Box, is it?" He replied, looking up from the block towers.

"It's an X-Box, Dad."

"Who cares, they're both letters of the alphabet. So what is it that's so important that you had to bother my bonding time with my great-grand kids?" he asked as he stood up from the ground. I was about to go and help him, but he got up easily without my help, so I leaned back against the door frame.

"This," I said as I held up the old journal. I could tell that my father didn't know what the journal was. His face showed that he was completely confused. "It's Mom's," I clarified.

My father's expression immediately changed. It changed from confusion to shock. He walked towards me and silently asked to see the journal. I held it out for him and his hand was shaking as he took it. He looked at the date at the front and I heard him gasp.

"I didn't know that she wrote it down," he whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Wrote what down, Dad?" I asked, completely confused.

"Everything," he replied as a tear fell down his face.

_____

**AN:**

So here's the next chapter!! I'm really sorry that it took so long to update!! I couldn't decide if I wanted to post this chapter or one that comes right after the shooting. The rest of the story won't switch time periods so much, but it will switch.

**Updates: **

~There's a new preview, you can check it out on my website. I'm not going to keep putting up these preview notices, so make sure to check out my website often. you never know when I might post a preview.

~The Delight and Demise poster/banner is up on my website.

~I made some forums for my stories!! If you post to them, I'll give you a previews of the next chapter. The link is on my profile

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 3: 1945

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

Everyone was screaming. Screaming bloody murder. I couldn't see anything, but I'm sure that if I could, all I would see is pure chaos. I would see frightened civilians, some unharmed, some wounded badly and bleeding, and some dead. Tears were falling from my eyes, and I was hyperventilating.

"Shh, shh, Bella. It's all right. Shh. It's over, it's all over. God, I'm so sorry," Edward whispered to me while gently stroking my hair. "You're safe now. No one will hurt you."

"Edward, wha- what _was_ that?" I softly stammered, my voice cracking. "Who- who, are tho- thos- those people? Edward, why would they…" I trailed off, looking up at him.

Edward's expression was torn. He was in pain, but at the same time, he looked like he was determined to…to… to protect someone, something.

"I, I don't know, Bella. I don't know why they would…I don't know who they are," he said, his jaw set. But there was something off. What one of the men in the car said ran through my mind.

_"Come out to play, Cullen!"_

"Edward, please don't lie to me. Who are those people? They knew you," I replied, searching his face for something – anything– that could answer my question.

"Bella, please believe me," he begged as his eyes pleaded with me. I heard the sirens coming, but it was so faint that I knew they were still awhile away. I focused my attention back to Edward, the pain he was trying to hide more obvious in his facial features. I slowly nodded my head, answering his request. I would do anything to rid the pain out of face.

"Only if you agree to tell me at another time," I compromised. He reluctantly nodded his head. He didn't like this agreement one little bit. The police sirens grew louder as they approached.

"Shit," Edward cursed under his breath so softly that I barley heard it. "Bella, stay here," he said as he started to rise.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. He couldn't leave. He was my protector. I needed him right now. I was scared.

"I have to go." He knelt down, put his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eye. "You'll be safe. They're not coming back." I nodded again as a tear fell down my cheek. He moved his hand to my cheek, cradling my head, to brush the tear away. His hand was warm and rough and soft. I tried to resist the urge to lean into it, but failed. He stroked my cheek one last time be fore he ran down the street and out of sight. I took a deep breath.

"_You're safe now. No one will hurt you."_

"Bella, what happened at the ice cream parlor?" my dad asked me. I didn't know if I should answer. Yes, I should report those horrible men for what they did, but then again… what if it got Edward in trouble? I didn't want that to happen, epically after everything he did for me. I played with the hospital bed sheet as I thought about what had happened.

After Edward had run off, the police came. My dad and all of the other officers came out of their cars, their guns pointed, trying to find the culprit. Of course, they couldn't. The mysterious culprit had driven off. Soon after the police showed up, ambulances and fire trucks seemed to appear out of nowhere. The medics collected the injured, and the fire fighters got to work and began to try to put out a fire. Apparently the grenade set the ice cream parlor on fire.

"Bella? Bella?" shouted the worried voice of my father. He remembered that I was coming to here. "Bella? Are you here? Do you hear me? Bella?"

I couldn't form the words to answer him. I was to stunned. Nothing was making sense. I needed Edward. He knows what's going on.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Bella?" A deep husky voice asked from above me. I looked up. A tall, dark skinned man was hovering above me. He had long, jet-black hair that was tied at the nap of his neck. His eyes were just as black as his hair and filled with concern. The man was wearing a uniform, and he had taken out his badge to show me not to be afraid. It was a detective's badge. This was the new person that my dad told me about earlier.

"Ma'am?" he asked again. "Is your name Bella?" I nodded my head. The detective's face broke out into a huge grin. "Well I'm glad I found you Bella. Your father's just about ready to ripe someone's head off," he joked. "I'm Jacob Black. Come with me, I'll take you to your father. You're safe now. No one will hurt you."

These eight words didn't comfort me. They actually made me even more afraid. They only person who could say those words and make me feel safe had disappeared. Detective Black helped me off the ground and took me to my dad. Even though I tried to assure Charlie that I was fine, he insisted on taking me to the hospital, and since any other person who had seen what had happened was ether dead or badly injured, I was the only person he could get information from.

"Bella, focus!" Charlie said, snapping me out of my flashback. "Bella, I know that you're scared, but those men are going to be out behind bars. You'll never see them again. But you have to tell us what happened," Charlie said in a calm voice. I opened my mouth to try and speak, but nothing happened.

_They would know that it somehow links to Edward, _I thought._ I can't let him…._

"Bella? Bella – are you even listening?" Charlie yelled, finally losing his temper.

"Hey, Chef, calm down," Detective Black said calmly. He was leaning against the wall, observing. "You know what she just went through. She'll tell us when she's ready."

Charlie took a deep breath and turned towards me him, thinking something over. "Yeah, you're right, Jake. Bella," he said, looking at me again. "Sorry about that. I guess I…" Charlie tried to explain. I understood what he meant though. Even though Charlie's my dad, we've never been able to express how we feel to each other. We normally let those kinds of things drop. For Charlie, 'I guess I' was a world record. I didn't think I could find my voice, so I just nodded.

"Um…well, I'm not really supposed to be asking the questions anyway. Jacob is. So…Jacob...the floor is yours," my dad awkwardly said, walking out of the hospital room. Detective Black chuckled and walked to sit down in the chair next to the bed. He started to flip through a magazine that was lying on the bedside table.

"Wait, aren't…aren't you…aren't you going to ask question about what happened?" I asked, confused

"Oh! You do talk!" Detective Black joked, putting down the magazine and turning towards me. "You'll talk when you're ready. I'm not going to force you to. Actually, you have the right to remain silent," he laughed.

I just stared at him. "But, Detective Black–"

"Oh, no, please call me Jacob," he interrupted, smiling.

"Well, alright then…_Jacob, _I thought that you were supposed to be figuring out what happened. If you don't ask questions…" I trailed off, looking at him.

"Oh, no. I have a pretty good idea about what happened. I honestly don't really need you testimony, but it would help," Jacob said, picking back up the magazine. "So, if you wish to tell me, then go ahead. If you don't, then you're free to go. You're not injured." He had an idea about what happened? Could he know who those people are?

"What's your idea?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, no. I'm not telling you what I believe happened unless you tell me what actually _did_ happened." He said as he folded the magazine in half to read an article.

"Well…" I would ask Edward who those people were and he would tell me, just like he promised. But first I had to find him. "I guess that is that. Goodbye Detec – Jacob. It was nice meeting you, however unpleasant the circumstances were," I said a little harshly.

"Sure, sure, Bella. It was nice meeting you, too." He said looking up from the magazine. He and I exchanged a nod, I signed the hospital release forms, and I left.

_Now to find Edward._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **

Hey! Did you like it? I know, I haven't updated in !!

BUT.....I did update, which is something right? :D

Thank you to everyone who reviewed....even though it wasn't that much....

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! **

**:D**

Callie


	6. AN IMPORTANT!

Hey This is Edward and Callie 4ever.

I have several announcements to make and apologises to give you guys.

First, I am extreamly sorry to all of you who have been wanting an update and I've given you nothing. I don't deserve to have such wonderful fans as you guys. I really don't. And I wanted to thank you for all of the reviews and all of you guys being super amazing. I wouldn't have enen said anything if not for you.

Second, because of you guys, I'm going to continiue writing. I kind of lost interest with my FanFiction stories because life got in the way. I the last time I updated a story was in November and….that's not fair to you guys. So now I'm going to try to stick to a strickter shecdule of updating.

I'm thinking It'll go like this:

MONDAY: Write, this can possibly change to when I update a new story

TUESDAY: Update Delight and Demise

WEDNESDAY: Write, this can possibly change to when I update a new story

THURSDAY: Write, this can possibly change to when I update a new story

FRIDAY: Update White Houses

SATURDAY & SUNDAY: Write, this can possibly change to when I update a new story

So that's what I'm going to try to do for the rest of my summer. There may be days when I don't follow through on this, and if that ever happens, just yell at me to update and that'll be my kick in the but to get typing!

Now I have a big problem about White Houses….When I start writing, I keep my plot and all of my ideas in different notebooks for different stories…well, as it turns out…I lost my notebook for White Houses, and since I haven't updated in a year, I forgot what I was going to write. So while I fix that and figure out what will happen, Please feel free to read Delight and Demise and any other new story I may post. Sorry.

Third, as you can see, I did chnge my username. Sorry for any confustion. I am now 4ever And Alwayz

So again, I'd like to thank you all for being so supportive and wonderful. I'm going to be a much better author, I PROMISE. And, my writing has gotten ,uch better this year, so you'll have that to look forward too. :D

Thanks! Love ya!

:D

Callie


	7. Chapter 4: 1945

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

I couldn't find him. Anywhere. Edward had disappeared. But instead of me just not seeing him anymore, it was as it he was avoiding me. I know, I'm being insane. And I know that there is no possible way for me to know if he was avoiding me or not. Seattle is a huge city with tones of people. Unless you have his or her phone number and/or address, and you don't see him or her everyday, it's easy to never run into someone again.

But I couldn't shake the spooky feeling that he was watching me. It doesn't make sense, and it's probably just me being hopeful but…_someone_ was watching me, even if it wasn't Edward. I would be at the market or the bookshop and I would get this sense…this feeling that I was being watched. And then I would look back and see someone casually checking the price of fish or reading a page of Shakespeare. Which is completely normal. But one thing was off, one thing wasn't right. Every time I looked back, the person my eyes landed on always wore a black hat with a red feather and dark blue trim.

How many copies of same, odd hat are there?

What was even stranger then that was that the only time these watchmen (or, watch people, one of them was a blonde woman) were not there was when I was with Alice, and lately, going out to see a show or going for a walk with Alice meant going with Jasper as well.

I remember one night I even told them about all of this. I wanted to know their opinion, what they think I should do. But they ignored it like it was some silly crazy dream that I had. Then, whenever I tried to bring it up again, they both changed the topic. I wasn't dumb. They knew what was going on…they had to…. I think.

Anyway, today I was going to forget about my strange possible stalkers. I was going to attend a performance of _Hamlet_ for one of my classes. I was to meet my class at the theater at six, so I hurriedly finished dressing and ran out of the house, saying a quick farewell to Charlie. For once it was nice out in this rainy city, so instead of calling a cab, I opted to walk.

I started humming to myself and I thought about how excited I was to see the show. As I was debating with myself internally over which local actor was going to play Hamlet, I got the sudden sensation that I was being followed. Again. I casually kept my pace and looked over my shoulder. A man was walking with his hands in his pockets about a hundred feet behind me.

And he wore a black hat with a red feather wand dark blue trim.

I snapped my head back so I didn't have to look at him. I quickened my steps and lengthened my stride. I tried to even out my breathing and tried to concentrate on the theater again. But with my heart pounding in my chest, I couldn't focus on anything but the fear I felt.

I looked back once more and noticed that he had also gotten faster – and was getting closer to me. I wished I could see his face so I could describe it to my father in a police report about the stalking, but the man wore a pair of dark glassed and was looking down, hiding the rest of his features. But I did notice one thing that I could potentially report to the police.

A small piece of bronze hair was sticking out of the man's hat.

I immediately began thinking it was Edward. I mean, that hair color was to strange for more then one person to have. I could have been mistaken and the piece of hair that I saw was really just an average shade of red. But my gut was screaming that it was Edward.

I took a deep breath and acted on instinct. And for some reason, my instinct was to turn around and approach the man.

So I did.

The man stopped in his tracks when he saw me approaching him. I saw him panic and look around, trying to find something to do that would make him look as though he was supposed to be here. But we had not reached town yet, so all there was were trees.

"Whoever you are, stop following me!" I exclaimed, as I got closer. The man pretended not to hear. "You there with the hat! " I yelled. The man scratched his ear and continued to ignore e. I exhaled an angry breath I was holding. I was close enough to touch the man, so before the man could realize what I was doing, I ripped his hat off of his head. His hair _was_ bronze and it was styled exactly the way I remembered it.

"Edward Cullen, why are you following me?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Who is this _Edward – "?_

"Don't. You. Dare. Lie to me," I interrupted, poking his chest with each word.

Edward sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"How did you know?" he asked, finally looking at me.

"Your conspicuous hair was sticking out of your fedora." I hissed. "Now explain why you and several others have been following me sine the bombing."

"You noticed the others?" he asked, eyes wide. I nodded. "Jasper was right…" he mumbled.

"Jasper? What does he have to do with this?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," he quickly replied. "But…what if I was someone else? Aren't you the police chief's daughter? Shouldn't you know better?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't try to change the subject. It's not about me. So explain. Now."

Edward sighed again. "Bella," he began. "Can you humor me and just act like you didn't notice me and continue walking?" he asked.

"What? No! No, Edward. Not until you explain what all of this is about. I have every right to know why I'm being followed!"

"It's incase you get into trouble," Edward said, hopelessly. "Now, please just – "

"Trouble? Wha…what are you talking about?" I asked, interrupting him again.

"I…I can't explain," he said, growing frustrated.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. Now _please_ just...just keep walking," he pleased.

"Fine," I said handing him back his hat. He exhaled a giant breath he was holding. "But I don't want strangers following me. The whole stalker situation needs to stop."

"Oh, strangers won't be following you anymore, trust me," he said, putting on his hat and glasses. "It'll only be me," he smirked. "Now walk." He spun me around and gave me a gentle push. I looked back at him outraged, but he just jokingly showed me forward. I let out a scream of annoyance and continued to walk. I was now late and angry. I didn't want to argue anymore.

As I walked, I couldn't stop thinking about why Edward had become my secret bodyguard. What did he mean by trouble? Was there supposed to be another bombing?

I arrived at the theater, still puzzled. I met up with my classmates and we took our seats. I looked back and saw Edward enter ad well and sit four rows behind me. He nodded to me and I turned around fuming. This was strange and crazy and irritating. He was treating me like I was five. And I needed answers. Now.

Just then, a sudden voice pooped into my head.

'_I have a pretty good idea about what happened. I honestly don't really need you testimony, but it would help.'_

I realized then how I was going to get my answers.

Tomorrow, I was going to see Detective Jacob Black.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey! It's Callie. I just wanted to apologize for not updating. I should be updating this story every Tuesday from now on. Promise!

So...What did you like? What did you hate? How can I improve?

And I'm going to start a question(s) of the week. Here is this weeks:

Edward said that he and others were following her to keep her out of trouble. Who do you think the others are? What kind of trouble do you think edward means?

Also, I have my first poll on my profile! check it out and vote :D

Thanks for reading!

:D

Callie


End file.
